Healer
by AliceofDeath
Summary: You have always been his emotional support ever since you two became friends. Thus it no longer surprised you when he came to your home crying after a horrible break-up with Astrid. And like before you'll heal him because that is what friends are for.[ReaderxHiccup][PastHiccupxAstrid]
1. Heartbreak and Healing

You've been friends with Hiccup for so long that you've always been his emotional support. He's the gutter you hold onto to keep you sane, away from dark thoughts that inhabits your mind and heart. You knew every inch of him and understood him better than his own father and peers and that accounts for something. He knows you better than anyone else and can know what you mean behind your sometimes one worded answer ( to save energy or annoy those who you hate), your one syllable comments (when around someone like snoutlout), smirks and half smirks (out of amusement),and can communicate with you through simple blinks or gestures.

Over all the two of you knew each other by heart that the other could end the other's sentence.

You have always been there for him that when something happens he goes to you for advice, help and sometimes plain companionship that only you could offer.

You've asked him about it one time and as he struggles for an answer as you brew the tea.

"serene" he says out of nowhere and you look at him. He scratches his head sheepishly as he looks at his feet. He peeks at you through his bangs and says "to your question"

You smile, others would be puzzled first before they would understand but you've been there for him for so long that you know what it means.

"I'm glad"

The two of you resume bathing in each other's presence gazing through the clouds and humming a tune. You've assume that everything would be fine now that peace was here, that you're precious Hiccup and his adorable dragon Toothless would have a not that rough sailing, that Hiccup would find a wife in Astrid, be chief and you the children's aunt and caretaker.

But those ended up as piper's dream when Hiccup came through your door straight to your room and hugged you as he sobbed, waking you up from your sleep that night. You hug him tight and draw circles in his back as he cries.

You wonder what could be the cause of such tears, it has been so long since he cried like this. As you continue comforting him you realize he has fallen asleep, you sigh fondly and lays him on your bed as you lock the front door of your house and lay beside him.

He immediately hugs you out of habit and need of warmth, that he claims only you could provide him when he cries, even though he is asleep. You smile and hug him back.

'Tomorrow' you've decided 'a cup of sweet tea would be serve' as you feel back to grasps of sleep drawing Hiccup closer to you for his comfort.

The next day he wakes up in your bed alone, you've woken up earlier than him and was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning" You greeted as he rubs sleep off his eyes, you take the last course off the counter and into your round table outside as you've decided that today's morning breakfast was to be eaten outside under the suns grace.

Hiccup pouts, he knows that this means he would have to tell you the story, because it has been a long time since he has cried that much and barge into your room without consideration.

"Forge"

"Gobber has been informed"

"Toothless"

"been here, sleeping at the store room with Nightsky, ate cods" You says as you chuckle from Hiccup's grunt.

"you tried"

"thanks" he says as he starts eating along with you.

He helps clear the table and clean the dishes once the two of you are done, you wash the dishes as he soaps them, you hum a tune, he goes with the rhythm.

And once the two of you are done, you prepare tea as he starts talking though it were only words

"Astrid" he says as he sighs deeply, you make him continue

"accusations, jealousy" he adds

Your now brewing the tea and you've already connected the dots.

"You, insecure, heated argument, break up" As he ends it his voice wavers and you hand him his tea, calming him down

"why" you ask and Hiccup gives you one word

"closeness"

You nod your head in understanding, Astrid was jealous of you and had accusations against Hiccup because she was insecure of herself and the closeness you shared with Hiccup which lead to a heated argument that ended up to a break up.

You go to his side and holds him close.

"what do you want to do?" You ask as you rub his shoulder in a comforting gesture as he leans closer to you. He buries his face on your stomach, he does not mind nor do you, a mumble

"take your time then, heal your heart and once it does tell me what you WANT to do" you tell him because you've decided that for everything he's been through he deserves to be selfish this time.

The two of you remain in this stance unaware of Astrid seeing everything from the hill like the two of you were from the childhood unaware of berk's Vikings seeing the two of you as childhood sweethearts.


	2. A Shared History

The meeting between you and Hiccup was normal in his and your terms. It was simple your parents were friends with his.

Hiccup hid behind his mother's leg as you stared at him with your dress that was so unviking like but it made you look cute. Everyone in Berk knew that your parents were traveling healers that decided to permanently reside in Berk.

Shyly he went to you and introduces his self, you stare at him for a few minutes before smiling and introducing yourself "I'm (Name)".

You took his hand as you tell your parents and his that the two of you would play.

The two of you raced through the town to get to the forest. Leaving behind two parents that were smiling and laughing

"seems like our daughter already found someone, dear"

"I fear for Hiccup's safety" your father merely replies as he sighs

"well that'll do Hiccup some good, he'll need a wife that like her" Valhallarama merely says as she chuckles

"guess they'll be childhood sweet hearts eh?" Stoick says as he looks at his son's face filled with so much color.

The four of them continue talking until the two of you return laughing, your dress dirtied as much as Hiccup's, hands tightly holding the other's.

Your parents shake their head with a smile, you've been too energetic.

Stoick and Val merely laughs as Hiccup goes to them with you in tow.

He speaks and speaks about how he wants to marry you and make you his wife as you stand there smiling behind him not fully knowing what it means to be a 'wife' and what 'marry' is

You're smart as Hiccup but naïve. "and that's why please give us your blessings" Hiccup says to your parents.

Your mother laughs and does so right away shocking everyone in the vicinity "what could go wrong" she says and your father sighs at your mother's whims

"oh well, you've given him yours might as well give mine's" and that he did. Hiccup smiles and turns to his parents Valhallarama consents and gives her, Stoick doesn't and he frowns.

"It's fine, Hiccup, we could always get it later" you say and that convinces him.

At the young age of 4 Hiccup found his first love in you but you never noticed.

A year later the two of you have been best friends and were always together. Hiccup invents things and you help draw, giving him the skills of drawing.

"I'll draw you one day, I'll draw you in a way that it captures your beauty"

"I'll wait for it then" you say as a promise is made between you two. The two of you continue spending their days with each other from training to playing to eating to resting.

At the young age of 5 the of you shared a promise held close at the heart.

Valhallarama decides to take on an adventure the next year after the promise is made, Hiccup cries as his mother leaves. You watch the scene with no emotion showing on your face as Hiccup cries from sadness. You know by now that Stoick won't be able to provide the emotional part of parenthood. You took that role with your whole heart along with your mother.

It was also the first time you hug so affectionately. In front of everyone, in front of a young Astrid, a young Snoutlout, a young Ruffnut and Tuffnut and a young Fishlegs.

At the age of 6 you've become his emotional support

The next year after Val's departure for adventure your parents decides it's time for you to learn how to heal properly. You were made to read medical books of different languages. It fascinated you but you despised how they had forbid you to play with Hiccup until you had known it by heart.

Hiccup is still hurting that much you knew that was why to you're parent's amazement and Hiccup's pleasure you finished everything in one week and was able to create 499,999 potions out of 500,000 in another week. That officially gave you the title of youngest and skilled Healer.

No one asks you what the last potion was. You never bring it up, healing Hiccup's pain was far more important than titles and potions that would not be of use right now.

At the age of 7 you've unintentionally gave yourself the position as Hiccup's personal healer

The next year you show interest in weapons and Hiccup in his attempt to please you asks for his father's permission to be Gobber's apprentice much to Gobber's delight.

The whole year Hiccup spends his time designing and improving as it becomes his passion while you go to the forge every day, testing his products and adding some of your own potions for the product's improvement.

At the age of 8 Hiccup learns how to forge as you learn how to fight

The first half of the year Hiccup has shown promise as an apprentice while you continue your progress at healing and swordsmanship.

At this year you've notice the bruises that accompanies Hiccup, you hate how it dims his eyes, you easily track down the culprit as Snoutlout and shows distaste towards the bully.

One week later Snoutlout comes down with a cold with a broken arm.

No one suspects anything except for Hiccup because He's always been smarter than all of the village combined.

"did you do that to him?"

"which one?" You ask back because you're not quite sure which one his referring to Tuffnut or Snoutlout

Hiccup's eyes merely widens and he stutters "(Name)!"

"what?" you ask, you're innocent as far as you know, it was merely pure coincidence that Tuffnut broke a leg or Snoutlout broke his arm

At the age of 8 and half Hiccup learns how dangerous you could be when angered, his mind ignores that no sane 8 and half year old kid could do something so well planned out.

The second half of the year

Your parent's embark on a quest for an elixir that could cure incurable diseases. You spent most of your time taking notes and remembrances to not forget their faces and voices as they teach you all they could before they left.

And as they leave the island of berk, you watch them wave out to you with a smile as you stand at the end of the dock merely watching them, devoid of emotion.

It is not until you've arrived home to a empty house do you cry. There were no longer warm hugs to go home too.

At the age of 9 you realize the darkness within your heart and mind.

The next year you continue your routine but your devoid of emotion. Hiccup tries to cheer you up but you merely smile at him and tell him you're fine.

It was winter when the accident happened.

Hiccup read from one of your books about a flower that only blooms on winter. He goes into the forest to find it for you, He being clumsy slides down a slope and hits his head falling unconscious.

You feel him being in danger and bolted into the forest screaming and screaming for him, you're prepared you had your sword with you.

Hours later you found him, Days later he wakes up

At the age of 10 you realize that without Hiccup you'd end up crazy, the whole town sees something you two don't.

At the age of 11 Hiccup had buried his feelings for you, the friendship you two shared were too precious to be ruined by him, You have changed into a lady.

"You've..change"

"how so?"

"you act like Lily now…so graceful"

At the age of 12 Hiccup became more active as you became passive, as if the two of you had change roles. Val goes home for the first time. You have never seen Hiccup so happy.

"Mom!"

"I'm back Hiccup"

Hiccup smiles so brightly.

At the age of 13 Val had long since set sail once more, You've opened a shop that Hiccup frequents too because of his injuries it is also at this year that he accidentally almost burns down the forge.

"Gobber! I told you not leave a lamp burning!"

" aye it's Hiccup's fault!"

"Gobber."

At the age of 14 you've forgotten about your parents, Hiccup has managed to be the village pariah, the two of you had mastered each other so well that you can read each other's thoughts so easily, It is also at this time did you became aware of Hiccup's infatuation with Astrid, You ignore the pang in your heart.

At the age of 15 the second half of the year Hiccup had befriended a dragon and you helped him in defeating the Red Death which put him into a deep sleep. He remained that way until next year's first half

On the first half of the next year, Hiccup still remained unconscious and you are once again reminded of how he is your life line. For the first time in 11 years since you've become part of the community did you show hatred against every one.

You glowered at every single vicking, even Astrid looked away from your piercing gaze. Your gaze told the horrible, painful truth

"You're ALL AT FAULT"

Even Stoick faltered at your scrutinizing look and when Hiccup woke up the second half of the year no one told him of your actions not even Astrid told him.

At the age of 16 Hiccup remained oblivious to that side of yours. Everyone knew to be careful about what they say against Hiccup. You never told him.

And now at the age of 17 on the second half of the year you comfort him. You've decided that enough is enough. Hiccup deserved what he wants.

And today as the two of you spent your time on the flower field drawing whatever comes to mind. You hum a tune for those hearts were broken as you drew the blue sky.

"(Name)" Hiccup starts as he babbles and rants and when he is tired he takes your lap as a pillow and you give it to him.

He sleeps with his head on your lap as you draw him sleeping and as the two of you is shielded by the tree's shade against the sun. You gaze at Astrid who comes closer, her face pulled into a frown, she does not falter under your piercing gaze this time nor does she look away, you half smirk in amusement

'she became brave' you think in amusement as she sharply turns away. You merely go back to drawing Hiccup with a smile.

Hiccup remains sleeping softly murmuring your name and you didn't hear it.


	3. Reminiscence

A/N: a short chapter...for a long due update..., dedicated for that anon and the rest, enjoy reading everyone

* * *

As far as you were concerned Hiccup who had bathed with you since your wee days should no longer be embarrassed by now

"for Odin's sake, Hiccup! get in the damn bath!"

"No!"

you pout even more and screamed his name "HICCUP!"

"what!" he says annoyance evident as he barges into your bath and you pull him in "gotcha" you say and he stammers and blushes as he tries to get out of your death grip.

"(name)!"

"oh shush, we've both seen everything that is to be seen along time ago!" you say as you strip him off and traps him.

Hiccup who is clearly inexperienced and too much of a gentleman looks everywhere but you

"come on it's either this or we bath in the springs" you say as an ultimatum

"No! what if others see you!?" Hiccup says which makes you smirk "better you than them right?" You say and you both know he has lost the battle.

with a forlorn sigh he gestures for you to pass the soap which you give to him happily as you scrub your long hair with a hum.

after a few notes Hiccup joins in and you lean closer to him playfully, scrubbing his hair while at it. Hiccup wills down his blush and arousal to your close proximity.

after all you were the other town beauty and rightfully so.

"Let's rinse ourselves then" you say as you got up and throw water over your head as Hiccup avoid looking at your naked body at does so beside you.

Hiccups finish firsts and helps you in rinsing your hair as you hum happily reminiscing at your childhood memory bathing together at the springs.

"seriously,next time don't say that loudly"

"seriously Hiccup, no one cares about what we do any more" you say though you do know that Astrid and the other village girls does '_what he does not know won't hurt him'_

"fine fine" Hiccup says as he gets the towel and dries you up and you do the same to him afterwards, you both dressed up in matching clothes.

"it's been a long time since we wore something like this" you say

Hiccup grins in nostalgia and agrees with you.

privately you think that he is on the road to healing as you watch him run out of your home and into the fields which you own baiting you merrily, Toothless and Nightsky by his side


	4. Jealousy and Blindness

A/N: Thank you for the waiting long awaited update.

* * *

If she was honest with herself she was jealous of (name), even if Hiccup had been (name)'s first and foremost, it still hurt that Hiccup would think of (name) even if she was present.

"(name) said this, said that"

"(name) would do this, would do that"

it was always (name), It did not matter if she was the best female viking, when (name) would always be able to upstage her, whether she meant it or not. At times when she just wants to go and charge right in front of the damn healer but she can't and won't because Hiccup cares for that damn healer even if she, Astrid Hofferson, is his girl friend.

There was also that part of her mind that could not ignore how scary (name) was when Hiccup did not wake up for half a year, (name)'s eyes spoke of blood lust and pure hatred. How it seemed that she was capable of destroying Berk so easily, with a flick of her hand. And she hates herself for that, to easily cower when (name)'s eyes would look at her, through her very soul.

It has been a month since she left Hiccup and now at Dragon Academy they act as if nothing happened between them, as if they were fine, that they did not part with hurtful words and accusations. She feels idiotic of letting him go but when she sees Hiccup and (name) walking side by side, softly speaking and laughing with each other, she wonders if she had him at all.

When she knows that Hiccup's eyes would always see (name) even if she was standing right in front of him, when his voice would change when he says (name)'s name as if uttering a prayer for the Gods, when she realizes that (name) would always be put on the pedestal, where his decision could only be influenced primarily by (name).

She wonders how could she be so blind to the facts and then she remembers how blind she was even before they began a relationship. She smiles bitterly and walks away from the two, who are so engrossed into their own world.

And if she cries in her bedroom for the first time since they broke up, it is hers to keep.


	5. Secret Sketch

In a box hidden among his mother's things, Hiccup hid one of many sketches he had of you, It was done in your teens before he had met Toothless and started training. One of the many reasons he did so was because he drew you while you were bathing in the springs.

He had stumbled onto you that night, wanting to escape for a while when the world felt too tight and suffocating him. Your figure, matured and already woman-like, glistened under the moon's gleam, making it seem like you were made of porcelaine. In Hiccup's eyes you were graceful, so ethereal that made him wonder if you were secretly a spirit.

Hiccup knew that you are his first love and his childhood sweetheart, knew you more than anyone else and that is why at that time he reasons that seeing you, your naked body in fact, should not affect him this much. But when he sees you glide through the water like a nymph, he could not help but watch your every move, mapping it out in his mind, every lines and contour in your body made him breathless not out of lust but awe.

And so he drew, he drew you as you sang songs to yourself while you scrub your body and rinse and play in the water with the fireflies that made you even more ethereal. Such beauty was yours that Hiccup strove to place it in paper, to commit it in his memory and through the rest of his life.

There were times when he would take it out from hiding and run his fingers through his strokes, admiring your beauty at that night, it was not as beautiful as the real thing but for Hiccup it was, never did he look at that sketch of yours with lust, but with love, adoration and awe. If you were a witch he would gladly accept this enchantment, If you were a nymph he would gladly be madden by you and if you were a Goddess, he would be your faithful devoted servant, loving you with all his heart.

* * *

"Hiccup!"

He stands up from the floor and walks over to his window and looks down where you were standing, Nightsky behind her. "Hurry up!" you say, your whole posture devoid of your usual ladylike air. He looks at you and smiles before closing the window and tucks the paper carefully back into the box where it is kept and hidden among his mother's things.

He runs down with Toothless on his tail and you take her into your arms and think that if this is what it feels like to have you in his arms he should have done so long ago. Your laughter was a merry song in his ears and he likes to think that it would remain there for a long time.

* * *

A/N: hit by inspiration, hope you guys enjoy this :)


	6. Darkness and Love Potions

You are the youngest healer and a damn good one, you were able to create 499,999 out of 500,000. But there was one potion you could and would never make.

_Affetto_

A potion that could fabricate love was something you do not wish to learn, you knew that once you could make that potion you would be tempted to use it. To make sure Hiccup would remain by your side because despite Hiccup's thoughts of you as a kind and gentle person you were far from that.

And this you acknowledge yourself, there is little you would not do for Hiccup and even more so for yourself.

That is why that particular book left by your parents was always hidden among piles, so that temptation may not settle in, that not even the Trickster God Loki, never mind the fact that he is your patron, would be able to influence you. You wanted Hiccup to remain by your side by his own accord not with the deliberate influence or interference from your side.

But sometimes in the darkness of the night, when Astrid and Hiccup were always together you thought of making that final potion, to gain back what had been yours first and foremost. And when those moments pass you would hate yourself.

During those times you would think of leaving,setting out on an adventure like your parents who have never returned even when you're nearing the coming of age. And tonight you felt like that too, this time before you could even move about Hiccup's arms come out from nowhere and pull you in, his chiseled chest, warm against your back.

You close your eyes in embarrassment as you feel your face getting hotter.

"don't go" he says sleepily and a part of you wants to knock him upright in the head.

There are so many things you would give to him, if he only asked and so little you would deny from him. His arms tighten and his face finds its place in the crook between your neck and shoulder, this intimacy is too much and you could your mind go to explicit fantasies you are not sure you don't mind.

"stay" the great berk says and you can't tell whether to laugh or cry or get mad at the absurdity of the situation. Your beloved Hiccup is so oblivious to the matters of the heart that you felt like jumping him and telling him already.

'but I'm too much of a coward' you thought and you sigh and opted to close your eyes and snuggle to him closer 'who cares about what people would think if they saw us sharing a bed? we've shared baths already!'.

In this moments the Gods could not decide whether the two of you are tragic or comedic, even Loki himself is kept at his toes guessing whether this two blind lovers would and could ever see what is right in front of them.


End file.
